


Два мира

by Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes/pseuds/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes
Summary: О разговоре двух непохожий людей.





	Два мира

Вздрогнув, словно от испуга, маленькая звездочка, словно камешек слетела с ночного небосвода.  
— Должно быть она убегала от небесного дракона, — решила странноватая девушка, сидящая на берегу озера.  
Её белые волосы рассыпались по теплой школьной мантии, напоминая серебристый водопад. Казалось, что если бы их можно было нагреть, то они тут же растеклись блистающей лужицей, чтобы после собраться в невероятно прекрасное произведение ювелирного искусства.  
Но это было...  
— Не так, — довольно грубовато окликнул девушку бледноватый парень, нарочито растягивая слова. — В небе не живут никакие драконы. Она просто слишком состарилась, и стала неспособной жить дальше. Скорее всего она померла уже давным-давно, а все это время мы видели лишь её мертвый свет, и только сейчас последний луч дошел до нас. Он просто был последним. Ни от кого она не убегала, она прост умерла.  
Резко развернувшись и прочертив в воздухе серебристый путь своими волосами, она вгляделась в его глаза своими светлым и таким необычным взглядом:  
— Ты грубый, — не насмешки, не обиды. Простая констатация факта.  
Язвительный паренек тут же притих, словно впервые разглядывая почти знакомую девушку.  
Не смотря на мороз, на ней не было шапки, руки были без перчаток, а мантия была тонкой — той, что девушки обычно носят в общей гостиной.  
Она дрожала, но словно этого и не замечала. Говоря откровенно, она и на Драко уже почти не смотрела, сосредоточив все свое внимание на бездонном небосклоне.  
Малфою стало как-то не по себе.  
Стыдно?  
Он не мог этого с точностью сказать.  
Просто глядя на то, как она неосознанно сжимает собственные ладошки в попытке согреться, он чувствовал какое-то странное чувство, разрастающееся в груди.  
Тихо фыркнув, он снял с себя накидку, положив её на плечи Полумны. Не смотря ей в глаза, он сел рядом с ней и сжал её руки в своих ладонях.  
Лавгуд, казалось, этому совсем не удивилась, лишь слегка приподняв уголки губ, глядя на пунцовеющее лицо Малфоя:  
— Ты милый, — все так же безэмоционально, не думая не огорчать не радовать.  
И мягким поцелуем на губах не давая возможности возмутиться.


End file.
